


Sweet Revenge

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie decides to pull a practical joke on Nick, for all the times he's snuck up behind her, laughed at her reaction to King Kong, and so on.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Revenge
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1997  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie knocked on the lab door of an old friend and saw him motion for her to enter. He was just over 6 feet tall, light brown hair, green eyes and a killer smile.

"Hi, Bryan. What are you working on?" Natalie asked. _He's still as cute as ever._

"Hi, Natalie. I'm doing the FX for a new movie. You still cutting up stiffs for a living?" 

"Yeah." 

"What brings you by? Other than my magnetic personality?" 

"I was wondering if you could do something for me. I need a set of fangs and a pair of yellow lenses. I want both to look as real as possible." 

"Okay. No problem. Do you need prescription lenses?" 

"No." 

"I could probably have the fangs ready in a couple of hours. I will have to make a dental casting of your upper teeth. The lenses I have to send away for. They'll take a few days. Is this for Halloween?" 

"Yes." 

He mixed the the stuff for the mold and had her bite into the tray. She hated this part as the tray was always overfilled. 

While he examined the mold he asked, "how long do you want the fangs?" 

She had to stop and think a moment. "About this long." She showed him how far down, from her canines, she wanted the fangs to come. 

"That shouldn't be a problem. How about a tour while we wait for the mold to dry?" 

"That sounds like fun." 

Bryan showed Natalie around, pointing out which of the various effects he had worked on and which ones he was currently working on. Natalie loved the tour as she had seen quite a few of the movies and made sure to tell him how much she had enjoyed them. 

  

About an hour later he checked the mold and it was ready to be worked with. He started making the fangs. When he thought he had them the right length he showed them to her and saw her nod her approval. 

  

About ninety minutes later the fangs were ready for a test run. Bryan pulled them off the model and handed them to her. Natalie slipped them in place and looked into the mirror he handed her. A large smile spread across her face, they looked completely natural. 

"You're a genius," she said slurring her words slightly due to the fangs. "Ow." She wondered if Nick had ever accidentally stabbed himself with his fangs. 

"I forgot to warn you that the points might be sharp. Sorry." 

"That's okay," she said. 

Natalie's beeper went off. She looked at the number before pulling the fangs off. 

"Can I use your phone? Today was supposed to be my day off." 

Bryan nodded and motioned towards the phone on the next bench. 

Natalie called work before turning back to him. "I have to run, duty calls. Call me when the lenses come in. Don't let anyone know about them, it's a surprise." 

"Okay." 

  

Three days later Natalie returned to Bryan's lab to pick up her lenses. He had her try them on to make sure that there was no problem with them. She slipped in the fangs after she had the contacts in and smiled. 

_Perfect._

"I take it that you like the package?" 

"Yes. It's great. Thanks!" 

"How about lunch some day?" 

"Sure. I'm usually home most days. How about a late lunch as I don't tend to get up before noon." 

"Okay. You really like working nights don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"You'll have to let me know how the costume works out." 

"I will." 

  

Natalie used the rest of her day off to get used to the fangs and lenses. The more natural she sounded and reacted, the better. She wished she could find someway to mask the sound of her heartbeat, as it would make the illusion complete. 

  

That morning Natalie was scheduled to drop by Nick's for their usual video session. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. 

Her shift ended about half an hour before his so she was able to beat him to his loft. This gave her time to pop in the lenses and fangs. 

Nick entered the loft. She turned to face him, smiling just enough for him to see the fangs. 

Nick's jaw hit the ground. He couldn't understand. He heard her heartbeat, but she was fully vamped out. 

"What happened?" He said as he approached. Even inches from her he couldn't tell. He gently swept the hair off her neck, noticing no fang marks. He wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved. 

Natalie enjoyed seeing the confusion on his face, but not the sadness in his eyes. 

"Why the sadness?" 

"What happened? Who took the sun from you?" 

"Nothing happened. I wouldn't miss the sun, as much as I would miss you." 

Nick was even more confused. She took pity on him, lead him to the couch where she removed her fangs and the contacts. He couldn't believe that she had looked so convincing. 

"Why? How?" 

"Remember when you scared the hell out of me?" She saw him shake his head. "After King Kong." 

Comprehension dawned and Nick nodded. 

"Ever hear the phrase 'payback's a bitch'?" 

"Yes," Nick said uncertain where the conversation was going. 

"I wanted to surprise you as much as you did me that day. And a few other times since then." 

"It worked." 

"To answer your other question, I had a friend of mine make them. He thinks that its all part of a Halloween costume. 

the end 


End file.
